King Maimai
(sometimes spelled without the spacehttps://youtu.be/-6Q9MyAxc3g) was a kaiju that appeared in the television series Return of Ultraman episode 32. Subtitle: History Return of Ultraman Even as in his larva stage, King Maimai was a massive behemoth buried frozen deep underground but known in legends by the people of the area. He was discovered slumbering underground by a mining crew who accidentally disturbed the ancient titan. The cave flooded, killing many but later, a survivor explained what happened to Hideki Goh when he was sent by MAT to investigate. Throughout the day, his stirring caused small tremors to the nearby village. The next day, Goh was lead into the abandoned mining tunnels to search for the monster. The Earth began to shake slightly from the movements of the titan that was beginning to stir but even though the tremors quickly stopped, Goh's guide was terrified. Goh soon came upon the cavern that had opened when King Maimai had awakened from his hibernation and went in to investigate, while his guide stayed behind due to fear of King Maimai. Go soon discovered the monster frozen in ice, likely for centuries. The yells of his guide accidentally fully awakened the giant up from its hibernation and King Maimai trapped Goh as he tore free from his prison. MAT was quick to attack the monster as he tore the ice from his body but he merely fired his explosive gas at them, though failed to do much damage. Their attacks, as well as attacks by the locals, seemed to take their toll on the monster, blowing his arm off. But the monster was far from dead and his skin split straight down the middle, emerging as in his insect-like adult form, healing all the damage that had been done. Goh transformed to Ultraman Jack and quickly attacked the monster with the Specium Ray but the monster flew up and dodged. He managed to down the monster and tried to attack it, only for its tail to constrict his neck and throw him off. Recovering, he broke the monster's tail and tied its wings up. King Maimai tried to stand, causing Jack to prepare the Specium Ray to destroy him but the monster quickly collapsed again, seemingly beaten. Expressing sympathy for the monster, Jack stepped back, and prepared to leave, only for King Maimai to rise again! While Jack was attempting to take off, King Maimai began firing his webbing at Jack, paralysing him and rendering him unable to use his Ultra Bracelet to fight back by trapping his arms with the strong threads. Jack fought through the paralysis, and eventually managed to free his limbs to continue the fight. Jack threw his Ultra Bracelet into King Maimai's mouth which travelled into his stomach. The Ultra Bracelet then transformed into the Bracelet Bomb and exploded, killing King Maimai instantly. Trivia *King Maimai's roar are lower pitch Bemstar roar. *King Maimai's roar was later used for Birdon. *King Maimai, in adult form, is one of the monsters that appears as a picture on the wall of Yuriko's room in episode 18 of The☆Ultraman. Data - Adult= Adult Stage :;Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 25,000 t *Flight Speed: Mach 6 *Origin: Mt. Divine Dragon :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Using the two massive sails on his back, King Maimai can fly at high speeds. *Constricting Tail: King Maimai’s tail is long and capable of wrapping around enemies and choking them. *Paralyzing Webbing: King Maimai can emit a stream of webs from his mouth capable of paralyzing Ultras temporally. yayIcanfly.gif|Flight maimaitail.gif|Constricting Tail maimaiwebb.gif|Paralyzing Webbing }} Other Media Redman King Maimai reappears in the series Redman episode 33 where he meet up with Eleking and became friends. Before long, Redman showed up and fought up close after Eleking fired his gas grenades at him. After a seemingly close fight, after throwing both monsters to the ground, the hero killed them both by throwing his Red Arrows at them. Trivia *King Maimai looks a little different. He is green colored instead of black. Chibira-Kun King Maimai appears in the child friendly series, Chibira-Kun. Trivia *His antenae are painted bright blue for this appearance. Woodman King Maimai appeared in a Japanese Variety Show where he fought a hero called Woodman. King Maimai, Red King, and Black King rampaged through the city where a young boy was watching the destruction. Through presumably his own willpower, he summoned a hero known as Woodman to battle the ferocious beasts. The kingly trio put up a good fight against the hero; however, they were eventually destroyed in a brawl to which Woodman disappeared after. Merchandise King-Maimai-toy2.jpg|King Maimai from Bullmark Japan King-Maimai-toy.jpg|X-Plus King Maimai Gallery King-Maimai3.jpg King-Maimai2.jpg KING-MAIMAI II.jpg King-Maimai-0.png King-Maimai-1.png King_Maimai_larva_-_ultra_series.png KINGMAIMAI V.png King-Maimai5.jpg|King Maimai's anatomy MAIMAI X.png MAIMAI XI.png MAIMAI XII.png MAIMAI XIII.png MAIMAI XIV.png MAIMAI XV.png References Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Chibira-Kun